Blight
Ben Kirby Tennyson (Kevin's Death Timeline), now known as Blight, was the Ben Tennyson of an alternate dimension. His timeline, Gwen wasn't capable of stopping him killing Kevin. With the loss of Kevin, he also lost his sanity Description Before his mutation, Ben looked similar to the original Ben. Only his dresscode changed. He wears a blue shirt with above it a red T-shirt. He also wears a black leather pants, only his shoes doesn't have changed. The biggest change is his personallity. After killing Kevin, he became depressed and angry. Seeing no reason why any villain deserves more then Kevin, he starts killing his nemesises. During this dark period, he found the joy in murdering his villains. From now on, death should be solution for all his problems. He even convinces himself that killing Kevin wasn't only necessary, but that it was also fun to do. This causes the Ultimatrix have more darker style. After his mutation, he had absorb the energy of Atomix's attack. For 5 minutes, he died but through the energy he returned. His body glowed bright green, leaving his skin translucent. Something no one had thought to be possible, happened. His personality is almost equal to that of The Joker in Batman, besides he doesn't kill with jokes but still for fun. He doesn't really care who he killed, even his own grunts aren't safe for him. Ultimate Blight Ultimate Blight is an much older version of Blight and is the arch nemesis of Ben 10,000. His condition has evolved to grotesk proportions as his transculent muscle tissue has become pure energy and his bones become transculent as well instead of black. Because of this, he had to wear a special containment suit. He's still the insane psychopath but even more powerful then ever before. Origin Before Mutation: see Kevin's Death Timeline After being betrayed by Gwen and Cooper and nearly killed by Atomix. He was brought to a mortuarium. The moment the undertaker lays eyes, he starts to glow. Before the undertaker could anything than scream, Blight killed him. Since his own clothes were ripped to pieces, he took the undertaker's clothes. "He doesn't need them no longer!" He traveled to Sirius B, in the hope that Animo should help him. He hoped to travel back to his time line with the powers of Powerhouse. When it starts to become clear, Animo wasn't interested in helping him, he threated him with the things he had done with his Animo. Animo was convinced but ordered a repayment before he was sent back. He was ordered to destroy a Genetic Industrial lab in the Amazon. But thanks to him, Animo found out the existance of different timelines. In DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson, an simultation of him fought with Ben in the DBT. He nearly defeated Ben but was also on his powerfullest. In Anatomy for Disaster, Blight killed a complete town with a nuclear explosion while he was testing his tampering powers. When he discovered that his powers could create a meltdown, he got the idea to repeat this with the nuclear reactor of the Ultimatrix Tower. He should gain more power to feed his hunger and Ben should die. He succesfully causes the system to Meltdown before Ben could react and cool it down in time. He escaped the tower by impersonating one of his grunts, knowing Ben couldn't resist to save the 'poor' man. He later killed his doctor in the hospital before escaping. His voice was heard in Hunting Season Part II, as he was called by Animo to do a job for him. This job was revealed later to steal technology for the portal. He re-appeared in Paging Dr. Animo, stealing a hellspore for Dr. Animo as last part of their bargain. During the first three parts of the Season 2 finale, he's older counterpart is one of the main villains. On the 10 anniversary of his birth as Blight, he took up the mantle of Ultimate Blight. He celebrated this anniversary by leveling Town Square. He re-appeared as Ultimate Blight in Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight!. He atttempts to kill Ben 10,000 and his younger self as well destroying most of the Bellwood. He failed in killing Ben or his older counterpart but was able to critical hurt Alan while battling on the moon. At the end of the episode, he dies by the severe effect of his illness. It was in this episode the true nature of his powers were revealed as they were the side-effect of a disease that ravaged his body and in the end ending his life. In The American Dream , he appears in a nightmare, created by Morphoes. This nightmare version became the president of the USA. He takes on Ben in a battle ,which levels Washington D.C in the proces and almost shattered Ben's mind. He makes a short appearance in Taking off for Purgatory, for an unexplained reason he's on the hit list of Animo who deployed an assassin to kill him. Believing that Ultra-Humanite who be sufficient, he was send in and killed a target. But this was a trap, constructed by Blight and in the confusion, he ends Ultra-Humanite's life swearing revenge on Animo. He appears at the end of Escape from Purgatory, looking at the military base where Ben and the gang stole a spacecraft in the previous episode. Powers and abilities Before his mutation he was the wielder of the ultimatrix. This made him the one of the strongest soldiers of the galaxy. He had better control over the ultimatrix then Ben and have unlocked many aliens that were unknown to Ben. Blight's radioactive condition was symptomatic of his exposure to Atomix' attack. His touch can lethal, and could burn through objects on contact. Blight learned how to concentrate his radiation into energy balls, which he then hurled at his opponents. Blight also seemed to be resistant to extreme cold. He also can absorb energy to fuel his powers. In DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson, it is confirmed he can cause low scale earthquakes by sending his energy in the ground. This was proven again by the older Blight when he created Earthquakes that shattered the ground in the Season 2 Finale. In Anatomy for Disaster: he shows that he can take over the body of a person, if the victim is weak enough. He uses his nuclear power to override the DNA of the person and appears when he wants. From the moment he appears, when he shows his true nature, he can't turn back. This requires also plenty of power and he can only do this if he recently have absorbed a large quantity of energy. As Ultimate Blight, his powers are highly increased. Creating earthquakes, breathing nuclear fire, using a sword and shield made of nuclear energy and made a large whip of this energy are just a few of the new abilities he have develloped. Goal His main goal is reclaiming the Ultimatrix. He doesn't care if it is his original Ultimatrix or Ben's Ultimatrix. He wants revenge on Cooper, Gwen and Kevin in his timeline and off course revenge of Ben and the gang in the Ben 10: Alien Alliance timeline for attempting to kill him. He also has an unknown goal that he tries to gain with the help of Animo. Blight's victims Blight is a dangerous psychopath who nearly wiped out his entire rogue gallery and killed several others As Ben. As Blight As Ultimate Blight Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 *Better World? (First Appearance) Season 2 *Blightness *DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson (Simulation) *Anatomy for Disaster *The Dawn of the Shapeshifter *Hunting Season Part II (Voice only) *Paging Dr. Animo *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge (As Ultimate Blight) *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil (As Ultimate Blight) *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One (As Ultimate Blight) *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia (As Ultimate Blight) Season 3 *Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! (As Ultimate Blight) *The American Dream (Nightmare) *Taking off for Purgatory *Escape from Purgatory Gallery Blight.jpg|'Full Body Shot' Blight in Blightness.jpg|'First Appearance' Blight in AfD_1.PNG|'Blight in Anatomy for Disaster' Blight in AfD_2.PNG|'After killing the doctor' Dark Ben.png|'Before his mutation' Dark Ben Ultimatrix.png|'His Ultimatrix' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Ben 10k VS Ultimate Blight.png|Engaged in battle with Ben and Ultimate Ben Trivia *Blight is one of the darkest villains in the Ben 10: Alien Alliance universe. He's a dangerous psychopath who kills without mercy or remorse. He killed a whole town without blinking. *Blight is reasonable for the transformation of Inque and for the fact Cooper has lost an arm. *Blight's appearance is like Blight from Batman Beyond as Ultimate Blight is like Atomic Skull from Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited. Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:The Army of Animo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts